Fun with PostIt Notes
by MeiMei-Chan1
Summary: Jus' read the damn thing.....pg for limey scent


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fun With Post-It Notes  
by Mei-chan & her fruity muses  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wufei fell to the ground. A weight pressed into the small of his back held him there. He thrashed around, trying to dislodge the burden.   
  
  
  
"Dammit, Maxwell!!!" he swore. "Get the hell off me!!!"   
  
  
  
Duo tilted his head to the side, mimicking pondering. "Hmm… Nope!"   
  
  
  
Wufei swore some more. Duo grinned and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Wufei tried to squirm, but Maxwell's talented fingers could not be dissuaded.   
  
  
  
"ENOUGH, MAXWELL!!!" Wufei roared, moving so quickly Bruce Lee himself would be impressed. His abrupt forcefulness took Duo off guard and he ended up sprawled on the ground. Wufei stood and glared down at him. "No more glomping. Ever. Got it?"   
  
  
  
Duo gave Wufei his best charming grin and winked. "Okay. Is boinking out of the question?"   
  
  
  
Wufei somehow managed to look enraged and shocked at the same time. His mouth opened and closed several times, trying to form a response. Duo grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows in an extremely hentai manner. Wufei, still trying to respond, could only answer with an affronted squeak. He stormed away. Duo chuckled to himself, eyeing the sign he had placed on his fellow soldier's back.   
  
  
  
"Oh man," he thought to himself. "His reaction to the glomping was good enough, but just think what he'll be like when he finds out I got a 'Kick Me' sign on him without him noticing!" He laughed out loud.   
  
  
  
Later, when Wufei removed his clothes to shower, he noticed a yellow Post-it note stuck to the back of his shirt. "What the heck?" he muttered. Picking up the paper and reading it, his confusion turned to anger. He crumpled the note in his fist. "Maxwell," he ground out as if it were a curse.   
  
  
  
Duo chuckled to himself again as he thought of his wonderful trick. Heero turned away from the laptop to look at him. Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Am I disturbing you?"   
  
  
  
"Yes. Take your gleeful giggling elsewhere."   
  
  
  
Duo jokingly stuck out his tongue at Heero and left their room. "Giggling…" he muttered. "Any fool could tell you that was a chuckle."   
  
  
  
"…Which explains why you know what it is," Wufei deadpanned.   
  
  
  
Duo made a face at him.   
  
  
  
"Nice face."   
  
  
  
"Thanks. Nice towel." Duo gave him a hungry once-over. "In fact…"   
  
  
  
Wufei went to his room and locked the door, lest Duo follow him. Not as if anything so simple as a lock could keep him out, but it would at least slow him down a bit. Enough for Wufei to hurriedly dress and prepare for his revenge. Wufei grinned. "Two can play your games, Maxwell. And justice will be sweet indeed…"   
  
  
  
Duo considered following Wufei, but his instinct to eat won out over his instinct to torture his fellow pilot.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was characteristically busy on his laptop, typing up yet another mission report. Suddenly his document disappeared and his screen was filled with the image of J. Heero immediately sat up straighter, anticipating orders.   
  
  
  
"01," J addressed him, "I am currently unable to secure a line, but I have an important… message to give you. I will find another way to deliver it so that it will not be intercepted."   
  
  
  
Heero nodded and the transmission ended. He opened his document file again and resumed his report. "Might as well finish this while I await my new orders," he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
Wufei summoned all his powers of stealth as he crept up on the unsuspecting braided boy currently rummaging around in the fridge. Gently, he placed the yellow paper on his back, precisely on Duo's left shoulder blade. "There!" he thought proudly. "On his shoulder blade, it won't be obstructed by his silly braid, and he won't realize it's there." Silently, he crept back to his room.   
  
  
  
Oblivious, Duo selected about half of the fridge's contents and set them on the counter, proceeding to make a sandwich out of them. "Yes, we have real mayonnaise!!" he celebrated mentally. "None of that pansy-ass calorie free crap Quatre buys. Not like he couldn't use some calories anyway…" Duo slathered the mayo on both slices of bread. "Actually, Q probably just buys the calorie free crap 'cause the label's pink…" Duo snickered at the thought. Finishing his sandwich, he headed back to the room.   
  
  
  
Heero had just finished sending in his report when Duo entered the room. "How's it hangin', Heero?" Heero quirked an eyebrow at Duo. Duo rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Any new missions?"   
  
  
  
"I'm waiting to receive one. J contacted me, but he couldn't get a secure link. He said he'd send me the mission another way."   
  
  
  
Duo nodded. "How?" he asked, turning to pull down his bedsheets.   
  
  
  
Heero turned around to face Duo. "I don't know, he…" Heero trailed off, noticing the note on Duo's shoulder. He stood and silently walked to Duo, getting closer to read the note. His eyes widened considerably. "This is my mission?" he whispered.   
  
  
  
"What?" Duo asked, turning around. "Aaah!" he yelped. "Don't stand so close to me, Heero! You scared me!"   
  
  
  
Heero opened his mouth to apologize, but "Ninmu ryokai" came out instead of his intended 'I'm sorry.'   
  
  
  
Duo looked confused. Heero was a bit surprised as well. "I accepted the mission?" He looked at Duo, pondering his sudden choice to accept the mission. "Well, I said I'd accept the mission. I can't back out…"   
  
  
  
"What? What mission? Mmmph!" Duo's eyes shot wide open as Heero kissed him. All the protests Duo began to utter were cut off by Heero's insistent lips. After a few moments, his protests became more halfhearted, and after a few more, his protests were nonexistent.   
  
  
  
As he lowered Duo onto the bed, Heero smiled against the other boy's lips. "Who ever would have thought I'd end up with an enjoyable mission?…"   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, clothing began to litter the floor. As a black priest's shirt landed, a yellow slip of paper separated from it and landed on the ground. Two words were written on it….   
  
  
  
"RAVISH ME" 


End file.
